Mockingjay reborn
by Somer Taylor Wigger
Summary: 9 years on..katniss and peeta have started a family, but district 2 has started searching for power and now katniss must go back and try to put order to panem. with peeta and her new baby katniss faces challenges she thought she had left behind.


Chapter one.

My eyes flutter open at the touch of something on my stomach, I look to my side and see Peeta propped up on one elbow tracing his finger along the large bump that is my belly. He seems entranced, like he is in another world altogether. I know how that feels, to be trapped somewhere in your mind that only a few people can bring you back from. I slowly move my arm so it's next to his elbow and I just nudge it but his arm buckles and next thing you know he is face down on his pillow laughing "hey!" He is still laughing when he leans forward and kisses me. Like always it brings back memories of many years ago, in the games. I push the thought into the back of my brain, I didn't want to think about this right now.

"so I was wondering about baby names" as always his eyes sparkle at the word baby, as If he still can't believe it. It took him years of pleading with me before I finally agreed that we would try for a baby, here me are 6 months later. I stand up slowly and get dressed into some comfortable stretchy trousers and a plain top. "I'm going to get the turkey" I say it to Peeta, I plod downstairs and grab my father's hunting jacket from the hook beside the front door. I make my way into the medow. I know that the electric fence won't be charged but old habits die hard I guess because I bend down a little and listen to the now silent wire. On a normal day I would simply slid underneath but since my belly is nearly blocking the view to toes I decide to walk further down to an opening and go through there.

I walk through the beginning of the forest, mainly just breathing in the air of spring. No one knew what this place means to me, not even Peeta. He didn't spend hours upon hours of hunting, fishing and gathering in these woods. The only 2 people in the world who might understand is my father who was killed in a mining accident or Gale, my former best friend. The last I heard he was working in district 2. I thought of how he left after the rebels won the war.. I get snapped back into reality when I see a flick of a blonde plait moving past a tree, I wait for a few moments and then see a figure, she was a few inches smaller then me with very long plaits at the back of her head. My mind instantly goes to my sister Primrose, my 13 year old sister that was killed in the last bombing of the capitol. This happened 9 years ago, then I realize something she would have been 22 now, with a husband and maybe even kids.

I shiver at the thought, I carry on following the figure about a quarter of a mile into the forest when she stops suddenly and spins around. There she is, my sister Prim, still 13 but her face is twisted with a look of anger and despair. "HOW COULD YOU KATNISS? HOW COULD YOU LET ME DIE! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED ME GO UP IN FLAMES!" she starts screaming but when I sit bolt upright in bed I realize that I am the one who is screaming. In a matter of seconds I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and cradle me "your okay katniss, it wasn't real, it was only a nightmare" I try and hang onto his words. Before I can help it thoughts become present in my head and I can't stop them from blocking out Peeta's soothing words. ' but it was real, Prim is dead because of you' I suddenly hear Peeta's words fill my ears and the bad thoughts go away. Slowly he pulls me onto his lap and just sits there soothing me. "you know katniss, all this crying and screaming really can't be good for the baby" I nod slowly, I try and decide whether or not to tell him about this dream. After a lot of thought I whisper in a shaky voice "it was Prim in my dream, she was screaming at me saying I just sat there and watched her die" my voice breaks on the last word. Peeta considers what to say next and I wince when he does "katniss is is NOT you fault that she is dead" like always there is an edge to his voice and I know what he is thinking. It may not be my fault but it is Gales. Gale has always been good at making snares but the last one I saw him make killed my loving ,sweet caring little sister.

My eyes glance to the clock above the dresser " its 6.30, we better get up" I saw it happily enough, mainly because I hate night. During the games the most frightening times were at night. Anything could happen in the darkness and it would be harder to defend yourself if something did happen. I get dressed in some lose clothing and I head downstairs. A few minutes later Peeta comes down and starts making breakfast so I decide to leave him to it so I just sit at the dining table in a daydream until a little nudge brings back my full attention. I look down at my stomach and I feel it again, a small kick "Peeta, come here the baby is kicking" I knew that he would not want to miss this. Peeta drops what he is doing immediately and by drop I mean it, the eggs he was whisking are splattered across the tiled floor, he near enough runs to me so I take his hand and place it on the spot where the baby is kicking.

Its funny how moments of complete happiness can turn into despair because as Peeta is staring at my face, his eyes full of happiness as a ripping sensation shoots through my stomach and water is going through my trousers " Peeta what's going on? This can't be happening its too early!" Peeta has be laying on the sofa and is speaking into our phone, I can't make out the words. All I can think about is the small nudge stop kicking. I must have blacked out because I hear the buzz of a hovercraft and the noise of machines and voices. Through all of this I can make out Peeta's voice "katniss, your okay please just stay here." I think I can hear sobbing but I really can't make out most sounds. Before I can really think any further I feel a needle get injected into my arm and I slip away.

I'm running, I just keep on going I have no idea where I am running too but I just feel my pulse racing. I can hear screaming so I run towards it. Needing to no what was screaming. I get into a small clearing and see a bird, not just any bird but a jabberjay and its screaming. Its not any ones scream I know but then I hear a rustling in the trees, someone Is coming so I brace myself. My hands instantly come into contact with an arrow, I shoot and hear a whimper. Through the bushes I make out a toddler, laying in a pool of blood that is coming from her chest where the arrow is sticking out from. "mommy, I just wanted to hug you" that's when I can hear the beeping of a machine breaking through my dream.

The fog is clearing from my head. I can hear a familiar voice talking and I open my eyes to see my mother leaning over me "hello katniss" I look around the room and see it's a hospital. I get confused at this because district 12 doesn't have a hospital but then the buzzing noise I heard made sense. I was transported to disctrict 13. My eyes glance down and my heart quickens "mom, mom where is my baby?" my eyes are darting around the room trying to make sense of It all. I feel her hand on my face and I look up at her "she's safe with Peeta" as she says this Peeta enters the room carefully with a bundle of blanket in his arms "katniss, would you like to see our daughter?" his eyes are bright and his face is full of happiness as he bends down and places the small bundle into my arms. I am looking down at the sweetest face on the planet. A tumble of blonde curls sweep over her head and she is looking up at me with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen and this reminds me of Peeta "she has your eyes" I whisper to him and her hair is obviously from my mother. I never thought my baby would look like me but she does when you look at her, around the lips and eyes you can see me and this makes my heart quicken "Peeta she is beautiful" Peeta laughs and leans towards me and moves my hair away from my ear as he whispers into it "just like her mother"

"it feels weird just calling her 'she' so I think we need to decide on a name" he stops for a moment before going on " I was thinking either Primrose or Maggie, in memory of Madge" I really want to say yes to one of them but I want my baby to have a name that is special, like her own personality is going to be. My brain starts going through all of the names of plants. Daisy, lilly, rose but all of these names do not seem special enough for this beautiful thing I hold in my arms. I flash back to a moment in the woods with my father, me picking blackberries and him looking at a berry that wraps around a tree trunk. "these are Rowan berries katniss, aren't they pretty?" my head traces over the name, looking at the pleasant face beneath me. She looks like she would enjoy having that name "Peeta I was thinking, as I am called katniss and Prim is Primrose, maybe we could call her Rowan? They are a type of berry my father pointed out to me one day in the woods" he looks at the baby for a few moments, deciding whether or not It will suit her and he smiles "I think it is perfect for her"

I struggle to sit up and there is a pain in my stomach but other then that, I feel fine. "do you think I could have a little walk around?" Peeta looks at my mother and she nods "I think it's exactly what katniss needs to recover" without hesitation I get up and make my way through the doors. I walk around for a little while and think 'this place hasn't changed one bit. I smile to myself. That's a good thing, I hate it when things change. After a few corridors I see someone who looks familier "Beetee!" I cry with happiness he turns around and smiles "well hello there katniss, long time no see" I walk over to him, he hasn't aged much. "have you seen her, the baby I mean?" his eyes go wide with relaxation and he nods "yes I have, she's so beautiful. She looks like you I think" I nod and think about the pleasant mini face. "well I think she looks more like Peeta, and I'm so glad to see that prim has her trade mark" I think about the golden blonde curls that makes her look like a cherub "actuelly I think I should go back to her and Peeta now" Beetee nods and waves as a goodbye and he carries on walking the way he was going before I had interrupting him.

As I walk down the hallway towards the hospital I can hear a lot of noise and rushing around coming from inside the nursery, I start running even though it hurts. I crush into the hospital and see doctors rushing around, my eyes search around the room until my eyes spot Peeta sitting in a plastic chair with his head in his hands. I rush over to him "Peeta what's going on?" It takes a few moments but eventually he raises his head "its Rowan, she was born to early but now they think she might have caught an infection" his voice breaks at the last word. I think about my angel baby, thinking about her dyeing and my knees give out so I'm kneeling on the floor. "wi..will she be okay" I'm crying now and a doctor pauses and kneels down "we don't know yet, but she seems to be responding well to our treatment" with that he puts his arm on my shoulder, gets up and rushes somewhere further into the hospital.

Peeta helps me up and sits me on one of the plastic chairs, I curl into him and eventually fall asleep. I'm in a bright room full of beds and every single one of them is empty except one. I walk over to it, whoever is under the covers is breathing heavily.. slowly I pull back the covers and the persons arm flicks out and grabs my wrist. "did you miss me katniss?" I hear the hiss of his voice, the sharp stench of blood and roses. "snow" I whisper. His face twists into an evil grin, he looks exactly as he did the last time I saw him "I'm coming for you"

I wake up startled, I'm in a bed and Peeta is curled up next to me at first I thought he was asleep but after a while of watching him I see his eyes flicker to mine. He shifts over so he's facing towards me "hey" he whispers, his eyes look puffy but in the darkness I can't tell if they are red. I'm so scared that he has bad news for me "Rowan is okay" I breath out relieved and I clasp his hand, I needed to hang onto him "I didn't kick or scream tonight did I?" he shakes his head and smiles for a moment before saying in a joking voice "no I didn't get and bruises from punches or kicks tonight" I whisper a laugh and snuggle into him "Peeta I want to go home"


End file.
